User talk:Blood Knight Nightmare
Welcome, Blood Knight Nightmare! Welcome to the Warhammer Wiki! Thanks for joining our community and your edit to the Blood Dragon Vampires page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll have a nice and easy time here and make many more improvements to help broaden our knowledge of the Warhammer Fantasy World. We hope you enjoy using our site! :*If you wish to check on the latest changes made in this wiki, please ' '! :*If you wish to edit a page within this wikia, please follow these simple guidelines if you wish to proceed. :::1) Please cite your sources at the button of the article with the name, the edition, and page number :::2) If you upload a picture, please add a disclaimer onto the picture, such as this Template! :::3) But Most importantly, just take your time and have fun! :*Should you want to talk with a member of this wiki, please remember to sign your comments by typing ~~~~. This adds your signature and the date, and helps us know who you are! :*If you have any question, need help, or if your unsure what to do, please send a message to me at my talk page! Thanks for your attention and support, and I hope you have a wonderful day! :::Greetings from Grey Knight Dante (talk) 06:10, May 19, 2015 (UTC)! Concerning the End Times Hello there, I am really appreciative about your contributions to the site, however I would wish that you don't add references to the End Times and Age of Sigmar in the begining of each page.......the way I layout my pages is that I only mention the End Times in the official End Times page as well as adding a heading that only concerns the end times in the article.....this is to ensure that people don't get confused as ALOT of things change the original timeline and I don't wish to have to add the words "last" or "long-dead" in each article since everyone is mostly technically dead by this point in time..... if you do want to mention about the End Times, please create a seperate heading around the buttom of the article rather then mention at the top, perferably if the history section if you can. Thank you for your cooperation and continued contribution! Grey Knight Dante (talk) 18:35, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Grammar/Language Also, forgive me if I don't have a proper grammar in some of my pages......English is not my native born langauge, and I have only started learning it just 2 years ago. Grey Knight Dante (talk) 18:47, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Concerning the Age of Sigmar I just wanted to add that I want you to know that we don't add Age of Sigmar info into this wiki. I've already created another Age of Sigmar wiki that does all that, and currently I've allowed another wiki contributor to administrate it and adding info wherever he can. I am hoping to make the timeline of this wiki strictly within the timeline from the begining of the Warhammer universe all the way to the End Times and no further.....simply because Warhammer Fantasy and Age of Sigmar is considered two different universe just as Warhammer 40k is a different universe.....I hope you understand......and also sorry for these guildlines and rules, I'm usually lenient on these things, but I would like it to follow a certain format. If you have anymore questions or request, leave me a message and please remember to add your name so that I am know who is asking. Grey Knight Dante (talk) 21:12, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Age of Sigmar I made this wiki to help people understand about Warhammer Fantasy, and although the Age of Sigmar is a continuation of the Warhammer Franchise, it is not considered the same universe as the Warhammer Fantasy universe because lorewise it is considered destroyed. If I were to add content from Age of Sigmar into Warhammer fantasy, people will get confused as they are not trying to learn about Age of Sigmar, but the original Warhammer fantasy timeline.....Thats why I am trying to document all avaliable information from all the warhmmer books all the way up to 8th Edition, and then I would link every major nations and page to the End Times article, from which the viewer can understand easily in chronological order how the universe had ended. And once I am done with the End Times article, I would link that article to the Age of Sigmar wiki, where the viewer may continue to follow up on the franchise continuation. Grey Knight Dante (talk) 00:45, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Protection Aright give me a second... Grey Knight Dante (talk) 08:32, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Vampire Counts I'm not sure if you notice, but I already changed the protection of the page... Grey Knight Dante (talk) 09:14, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Vlad von Carstein Why did you delete my Vlad von Carstein page?......Please stop deleting my pages... Grey Knight Dante (talk) 23:04, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Last Warning You must stop deleting all of my Vampire pages, or you will get blocked.....I've been patient with you, but you seem to not listen in following my instruction on the way this wiki is being formated. If you continue I will block you from editing anymore pages. Grey Knight Dante (talk) 23:24, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Got your message I got your message and sorry, I just wanted to make sure. But please tell me these things before you do them, as I already put alot of efforts in creating those pages, and I would like to know what has happened to them. Grey Knight Dante (talk) 23:27, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Konrad Its done. Grey Knight Dante (talk) 23:55, July 19, 2015 (UTC)